Road to True Love
by Emworm
Summary: David is on the way to meet his betrothed. Snow White
1. Chapter 1

Road to True Love

David was in his "father's" carriage. Preparing to meet his betrothed, he had been told very little about her. She was his age, had never entered into such an agreement before and was incredibly beautiful some said she was "The Fairest of Them All. However much these rumours of his intended intrigued him, the shepherd who only days ago had found himself plucked from poverty was solely concerned for the safety of his mother. For this marriage was an honourable merger. King Leopold promised his only daughter to David's brother from birth, he as an identical twin was merely there to fulfil that role and keep people happy. He held on to the pouch containing his mother's engagement ring and hoped she was right.

"True Love follows this ring, my son."

As the carriage came to its intended destination, he took a deep breath and got out of the door which was being held open by a waiting footman. He noticed a Red Carpet under his feet but, that was eclipsed by the huge greeting he received by King Leopold and Queen Regina.

"Prince James! Welcome to Our Kingdom! I am Leopold."

"It is an honour Your Majesty". He bowed.

"The honour is ours." The striking Queen replied.

"Come in. Join us. I am sure you are tired after your journey?"

"Yes a little." The Queen walked away into the palace gardens as the men walked inside. David already admired the man's warmth. He was a stranger, an imposter and he was already being treated to the finest supper he had ever seen and the most delicious wine.

"Johanna. Where is she?" Leopold asked the woman who had delivered the banquet to them.

"She is up-stairs sire. Shall I fetch her?"

"No." David found himself interrupting.

"I am sure I will find her if, you would not mind me retiring for a while?"

"Of course not, Johanna, please show him to his chambers."

The hand-maiden guided him through the hallway where the perplexed man saw a variety of torches and family paintings until they reached his quarters.

"Thank you Johanna I can manage from here."

"Of course." The hand-maiden smiled and returned to her duties. As he shut the door behind him, he let out a relieved and yet exhausted sigh.

"Your Highness." A beautiful raven-haired woman in an exquisite white ball gown greeted him. He was bewitched by her, he felt himself gravitating towards her. A magnetic pulse shuttered out between the two and he was suddenly holding her hand and kissing it softly.

"Hello."

"Hello, I'm David." He found himself unable to lie to her.

"It's nice to meet you David. I'm Snow."

"What a lovely name."

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?"

They laughed and just stared almost longingly at each other before they were interrupted.

"Ah Prince James, I see you have met my daughter, Princess Snow White."

**Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned more coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow White had been in a playful and curious mood, that morning. She had heard much of this "Prince James" as she had grown year on year although, never met him. He was brave, loyal, fearless, but, by all accounts a bit of a womaniser, that is why she crept into his room, that is why she was standing there right now with a surprised smirk on her face after hearing the man she knew as David and that had made her heart flutter at his mere touch announced as James.

She was puzzled indeed but, there was something about him, resoluteness. He was willing to correct her father. Snow watched him earnestly breathe in an out, his honourable Adam's apple rising to speak the truth. The words she could not let him speak. The words she did not let him speak.

She immediately answered for him.

"Why yes, Father. Yes we have."

She bowed to David giving him a signal to play along which was blissfully unnoticed by the King to her relief and to David's complete shock.

"Good! Good!" Leopold beamed.

"Now won't you please both join Regina and I for dinner."

"Yes Father." She bowed as he left.

"Why did you lie for me?"

She just smiled.

"Why did you L_IE_ for me Princess?" He was serious now. He was close to her. So close that they could both hear themselves breathing. She stood on her tip-toes her hair brushing against his ear. She had never been so forward with a man before. Never been kissed intimately on the lips, never felt the thrill of her heart beating against another's. She was a siren for a moment, whispering softly, sensually against him.

"_I like you. I like you, Charming. But, I don't want to."_

"_You don't want to like me? Princess I'm hurt!" _He mocks jokingly but, it comes out in a heated gasp for air. She was enrapturing him and he was willing to be enraptured.

"_I don't want to like you." _ She breathes unevenly and GODS FORGIVE HER! Betrays herself

"_I want."_ She does not answer fully not in words, in the softest of kisses. He responds wrapping his arms around her neck, stroking her hair falling, falling from heaven.

Snow reluctantly breaks away from the kiss but, does not break from him.

"_I want to love you. Let me."_

"_I am not a Prince Your Highness I have no right to be here with you. Let alone be loved by you." _ He turns away but she catches his lips tenderly.

"_You earned every right when you were willing to confess everything mere moments ago." _Snow murmurs against his lips.

"_Dine with us. With me if you want to leave after, I will not stop you." _

"_I won't,"_

"_Good. C'mon Charming we're late." She took his hand and he was guided by his trusting Princess._

For the next few hours, the atmosphere in the castle is warm and jovial. King Leopold banters with Snow and throws pleased glances at the two lovers. Even Regina whom David regarded as a mirage of beauty with a hidden heart of stone seemed interested in the match.

"Tell me Prince James. How is King George?"

"Very well, thank you."

"What do you think of the castle so far?"

"It's stunning, absolutely exquisite." The words reach their intended in the warmest of looks at Snow White.

She blushes.

Oh she is beautiful. He wants to wish these people away for hours, for the night forever. He is in love with her and everyone can see it. She can see it.

Few words are spoken between them. It is all about what they don't say what she feels her heart says for her.

"The view is not too bad from here either." Snow interjects.

"The Queen and I will be away for a week or so from tomorrow on diplomatic duties."

Snow rolls her eyes.

"My Husband, so subtle."

At that point both Princess Snow and her newly christened Prince finally broke out into the raucous fits of laughter they had been holding in. He was trying so hard to ensure they were together when they themselves had already started to fall.

David and Snow both struggled to sleep. He because he was worried, about his mother and the fact that he could not stop thinking about her. His Snow.

She too was even dreaming about him. Hearing his voice in her head, feeling feather-light kisses on her lips. She had to see him.

Her father and Regina had already left a few hours before and the guards paid no head. Besides, who would deny a Twenty-eight year old Royal Emissary anything? They had seen her fight, felt her offensive blows. They would never question it.

She bounds quietly down the hallway.

Knocks.

But, the door opens. He is standing there in front of her in a cream dress shirt that is slightly open exposing his neck.

She feels her knees weaken.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She shakes her head twice like a child.

"Snow. We shouldn't. You shouldn't be here."

"I just came to ask if you wanted to go on a picnic tomorrow just the two of us. I thought it could give me the chance to get to know you a little better. She shrugged.

"I would love to."

"Good". She breathed happily

"Good." He mimics.

"Great."

"Great."

"Good."

"Stay".

He gives into himself and pulls her into a chaste kiss and into the chamber. They just kiss and talk and lie together fully-clothed. For they have the time now to be with each other and see where the road takes them.

**Hope you enjoyed! More coming. Thanks for the reviews. Also look out for and update for my other continuing story "I Fell When You Caught Me."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Slowly that is how love grows. True love must be tended to like flowers in the wildest garden. That is what they decide as they walk together in the palace gardens. Admittedly, Snow had allowed lust to overtake her and capture his lips in hers once, twice three times but, that did not count as she was merely checking his lips were not poisoned.

"Snow please we need to ohh". He moans as she increases the intensity of the kiss leaving him both frustrated and unable to reclaim his train of thought.

"I know. We've been alone for three days and we haven't exactly gotten the chance to just be…." She sighs into the crook of his neck taking in his scent.

"Tell me about her, your mother." She asks wistfully looking into his eyes.

He is touched, warmed by her interest. For she cared about him enough to ask all these questions, a friendship with affectionate benefits at first was quickly growing in his mind.

"Well, she is kind, loyal and taught me everything I know about how to be a good upstanding shepherd."

She laughed and batted her hand against his chest playfully.

"And yours? Queen Eva."

Her eyes become cloudy with sadness and the joy fades from her eyes. "She died when I was eight. A sickness came over her like a storm and there was nothing that could be done." She sighs and pulls her hand away from his momentarily turning away but, her body mourns the loss of contact. "Not without a great price, one that my mother was not willing to pay."

He is silent as he walks beside her.

"To rule is a great responsibility. We must care for our lands our livestock our people. We must be true ourselves, feel the weight of the crown and live up to it." Sometimes I feel it's impossible, it was a mistake I wasn't born for this I should just let Regina rule and live somewhere isolated in peace."

She bites her lip. "But, I cannot I am no fool. David, my father may not have many years left in this world and Regina's vanity and lust for power. The kingdom would suffer."

He turns to her fully.

"You are this kingdom's true ruler. I may not have grown up in a court or learnt the airs and graces of a gentlemen, but, I know this if I am never to see you again I would rather look upon you from afar and love you as my queen, than watch you live in regret in some self-imposed Corner of Solitude."

"Charming," Snow twirls a blade of her hair in between her fingers. "So noble of you to say my dear friend, but, you see I don't plan on ruling alone. I plan to marry."

He is she notices a little destroyed by her comment; backing away from her, his face is contorted and hurt. It kills her.

"I understand."

"I do not think you do." She slowly walks forward towards him.

"Oh I do. Princess, I know my place. I'll make my excuses and get back to my life." The words are spat out. He is angry, jealous of this Regent or Lord, whoever would spend his life with this incredulous, infuriating, incredible woman the man who would take his place.

"Oh hold your tongue a moment. You'd leave me? Leave me and have me married off to some Regent?"

"No. Of course not I just can see that you would marry someone of higher standing."

She was furious now.

"WOULD I? WOULD I! WELL WHAT IF I TOLD YOU I'D FOUND SOMEONE OF STANDING?"

"WHERE IS HE THEN? I'd love to know because the only one you've been around was that lecherous Cromwell."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" She is forced to run as he is storming off into the adjacent field.

It is raining. She is drenched and muddy. "David. DAVID" She screams.

He is there holding her. "What? What do you want with me?"

They are soaking, shivering and heated.

"I WANT FOREVER".

"I want to lie in your arms and kiss you till I am breathless. I want to hold your hand for no reason." She gets more breathless and excited. "I want to hear you laugh as you play with our children. "I want to die with you beside me".

He stares at her so deeply.

"This. What I'm feeling." "It's love Snow White."

She wants to laugh, scream fly on this euphoria.

The tears are falling and the rain dampens his coat.

They are too far from the palace and she will catch her death. He cannot allow that. There is a cabin up ahead. So they run.

"It's empty." She gasps as he breaks down the door and ushers her in softly.

The door shut firmly behind them. David spots a fireplace and immediately gets to work rubbing flint furiously together until sparks of ember which morphs satisfyingly into a rewarding flame.

"Ha." He chuckles to himself. "Now, let's get you dry."

Standing up he rubs her shoulders and offers his coat.

Snow shakes her head in refusal leaving him speechless.

"_The dress it's too wet. It needs to come off." _She is commanding, the siren once more.

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Really."_

David whispers in her ear grazing it lightly with his lips. "_Not going to happen."_

"_Oh yes it is!"_

"_No it isn't."_

"_Yes it is. "_

"_Kiss me and say that."_

"_Ma. Satisfied?"_

"_Not nearly enough."_

"_We can't have that. Can we?"_

He pulls her chin up to face him and suddenly they are crashing together against the wall. Narrowly avoiding the fire. David kisses her lips, she nibbles his ear. His chin that's a soft spot for him she notices. A weakness she can exploit.

The devilish glint is back in her eye. But, two can play at that game. She does not feel it coming, he distracts kissing deceptively safely then switching to.

"_OH." _HER NECK.

"_You'll pay for that."_

"_I will."_

"_GOD I LOVE YOU CHARMING."_

"_I love you too. But, it's not happening."_

"_Charming, it is. Because I know something you don't."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I'm wearing a nightdress underneath. We can be as playful as we want and my status as a maiden stays intact. Until, Our wedding night."_

"_You have this all planned don't you?"_

"_Do you want to marry me my dearest Snow?_

"_I do"._

He loves the purpose in her voice. He presses his nose to hers and they nuzzle each other tenderly.

"Then it is decided. When your father returns I will ask his permission."

Snow clings to him happily.

"I will ask his permission, but, not as James as David."

And for a moment Snow can't breathe as the little world they have built where it is just them falls away and reality sets in.

**It's getting serious now. Thanks for the reviews. Update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what you are telling me young man. Is that you are not Prince James?"

"Yes. Your Highness".

"And you were forced into impersonating him to please King George with the threat of your mother's life hanging over you?"

"Yes." The faux Prince bowed.

"So you had no reason to truly love my daughter once the marriage was sealed?"

"I would never have left her. She is kind, trustworthy and I would have laid down my life to keep her happy."

"I would have loved her as I love her now. Please whatever you decide know that."

"Oh dear boy I have already made it." The king gave David a wink.

She was pacing outside of her father's chambers running all the worst case scenarios through her head: Banishment, betrothal to another death. Those few minutes felt like a lifetime.

"GODS I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Her mind was set she was ready to burst in threaten to renounce her claim to the throne when she heard it open. She was turning as she felt to hands tickle her eyelids and her vision go black. Her loving and familiar assailant covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"_Charming._"

"Nah, I like Fiancée better." He whispered delicately in her ear.

Snow was silent for a moment.

David uncovered her eyes and allowed her to slowly turn into him.

"He said yes. I can marry you. I will marry you Snow."

She crashed her lips against his. Tangling her arms around his neck, she heard him chuckle as she deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart he got down on one knee. No betrothals or half proposals, he was a man in love kneeling at her feet with glittering Peridot ring. It was his mother's and now hers. Oh her heart was beating so fast, she swore that even he could hear it.

"Will you marry me?" He said it tenderly offering her the ring and looping it on to her finger. His heart stopped as she twirled it playfully.

"What do you think?"

He leapt to his feet and kissed her passionately until he felt her pull away and saw her face contort in contemplation.

"What is it?" David stroked her face.

"The little matter of your father and my step-mother?"

"Ah! That? I'm open to suggestions?"

"Let's ensure your mother's safety and take back his Kingdom".

"How?"

"How we shall do everything. Together."

**Upon reflection there will be more chapters but, how many I couldn't say. For now we have a wedding to plan don't we?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Six Months Later

"Snow I am not letting you do this!" This was their first real fight that was not clouded in any lust or confusion.

"SHE KILLED MY FATHER! HE IS THE REASON YOUR MOTHER IS IN HIDING!"

"I know. Believe me, I know. I want them out of our lives as much as you but…" "What!" "She struck as soon as she realised my father intended us both to rule." "She won't stop not until one of us is dead. IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ME". He paced frustrated and then enveloped himself around her, warm body heat invading her senses.

"Stop it. Charming please…" She sobbed as she leaned into him. Her body was even defying her. GODS she loved him and hated him so.

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said Snow. If I let you go out like this you'll kill her. You'll kill her and kill the purest part of yourself. I will not lose you. Do you hear me Snow? I won't survive it." His voice broke. He was crying himself.

"Look at me David. Charming! Please!"

"If you do this I can't protect you. The darkness, Snow it will destroy you. It will destroy us".

"She has to pay. She has to suffer."

"And if you kill her? Her suffering will be over and yours will be eternal. She'll win Snow!"

"Help me! If I fire that arrow the kingdom will be safe you will be safe but, if I do I'll lose you."

"You'll never lose me but, our life? It will be marred by guilt. I cannot stand by. I won't." She kisses his lips and sighs. He is a good leader already. He's a diplomat, honest and fair. He'll make a wonderful husband and a fierce father. If only she could let herself believe. Believe in him, in them and trust herself not to give into hate. Love was stronger, theirs was stronger. She needed this, to feel his love was the only thing that would get her through this hell.

She had been happy that day, the day when everything fell away. She had knocked on the chamber door expecting to hear a chirpy call to enter. She heard Regina and her tone was wickedly gleeful.

"Come in Step-daughter."

"Regina?" She stared at her quizzically. The older woman was in her finest crimson gown only reserved for celebration.

"What's going on? The princess choked out a surprised laugh.

"Why are you dressed this way?"

"Why I'm celebrating of course!"

"What?"

"The wedding, it's such a joyous occasion. You dressed in white in front of the entire kingdom pledging your _Eternal _love to Prince Charming." The Queen's voice was laced in sickly sweet malice.

"It's so nice to see a couple so much in love. Willing to die for each other to run away and start a new life. Until, a little princess has to come and ruin it all. And the woman's love dies, killed by her controlling mother. Through her agony the woman survives thrives on the notion that as soon as the princess is old enough, as soon as she finds love she will destroy it."

"This is for Daniel? I WAS A CHILD!"

"I told you to keep my secret. She ripped his heart out!"

"I'm SORRY." Snow's sobs were un-heeded.

Snow had been too distracted by Regina's hateful monologue to notice before. She looked around but, there was no sign of her father.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, Leopold?"

She waved her hand carelessly and a purple cloud appeared. Snow gave a gasp.

She had not known Regina could practice magic in all the years she had lived with her. She was afraid but, it was only when the smoke dissipated that her worst fear was realised.

"I am afraid your dear papa will be unable to walk you down the aisle. He's a little… Indisposed."

"FATHER!" She ran to the bed and cradled his pale, lifeless body. He was grey his eyes were closed but, there were red, angry puncture marks on his saint-like skin. He suffered. She made him suffer.

Rage boiled in Snow White's blood. She didn't think, just grabbed the sword at the top of the headboard and aimlessly struck.

"I'LL KILL YOU! IF YOU HURT ANYONE IN MY KINGDOM AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR IT!"

Regina deflected and transported herself behind her foe, "I look forward to seeing you try."

"THIS IS MY KINGDOM AND I WILL FIGHT FOR IT!"

"On the battlefield then. Send your Fiancée my love won't you dear?"

Snow's face contorted with violent grief, repulsion and rage as the former merely cast herself away in another purple shroud, an echo of unrepentant laughter in her wake.

"Snow? What the hell is going on?" David rushed in having heard the loudest part of the argument from the adjacent room.

"Leopold…"

"She killed him." She said emotionlessly

He watched as she kissed her poor departed father on the forehead. Brave for a moment.

"She killed him because of me."

The princess blinked out of her memory. Her lashes soaked with tears which his delicate tips were more than happy to wipe. Regina had slaughtered a whole village today just because she could. That was why she had stormed intent on assassinating her step-mother because; she had had enough of winning fairly amassing a solid army of allies from throughout the realms to defeat their Evil Army. She had enough of having to call on The Fairies to ensure that they were only transformed instead of killed. Had enough of all of it.

"This has to end Charming we have to be free of her."

"I know." He murmured against her.

"We need _Him_."

He lifted up her chin lovingly so that he could look deep into her emerald eyes and truly see that she had said those words.

"Him? You don't mean? "Him?"

"I do. Rumplestiltskin. I believe he still owes us a favour.

**Well that was huge! I'll give you some time to process all that because I certainly do. For all you dearies out there Rumplestiltskin is coming in the next chapter. But, will he help or hinder? Thank you for all your feedback and reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rumplestiltskin had been called to the aid of the uncrowned Snow White and her shepherd prince. It amused him how easily the girl had trusted him given she had only heard whispers from a wolfish ally. Her fiancée however, was far less welcoming though, he could hardly blame the boy there first encounter was not exactly friendly.

No matter, they wanted a deal and he was more than willing to provide the magic for a price of course.

"So if she stabs me with my own dagger she will be unable to harm me, Charming and anyone in this land? She'll be powerless?"

"Absolutely," He revelled in the words even gave a little hand-flourish as he opened his palm to reveal the now spelled dagger. Snow White's face lit up like a Nicklemas Tree and her arms were poised to snatch the dagger. He was swift though. "Not so fast dearie." He gave a giggle and a flourish of his wrist. Snow rolled her eyes.

"All magic comes with a price." He always savoured the words. The power he had. "What's yours?" Snow hesitantly stepped forward on the misty docks but, was held back by the firm hand of David who forced her to look at him.

"Snow, be careful, there is always a heavy price with him. Whatever he wants is precious."

She looked into him lovingly but, determined. "I love you but, we have no choice." They both turned to him in unison.

"Whatever you desire, it's yours."

"I am so happy to hear that dearies." "True Love is so special. Happy Ever Afters, weddings, children."

"Children?" Snow was puzzled.

"NO YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANY OF OUR CHILDREN". David raged his family had already suffered enough, there was no way in hell he was getting his slimy little hands on their baby no matter what the cost. Snow was so warmed to see the passion in his eyes she held his hand in defiant resolution.

"Oh no. I don't want your child. I want her name."

"Her?" "We will probably have a boy first". Charming was furiously desperate. He did not truly care about the sex of their future baby. He or she would be loved unconditionally but, Snow had never mused about what they would call their little one it would be a precious moment. Not used as a cheap bargaining tool like this.

Oh but, princess surely you've imagined it? Holding her? Kissing her goodnight? Surely you have a beautiful name for your beautiful ickle Charming?" He gave her the dagger knowing she would give in. Counting on it, he needed that name should they fail.

Snow snatched it from his grasp and they turned to leave.

"HEY! HEY! I need her name. I WANT HER NAME. I want her name I NEED HER NAME!" He was like an animal.

The desperate woman turned knowing full well he could merely spell the dagger out of her hands and never speak to them again. She took a pained breath and to David's horror opened her mouth before running off in tears.

"Emma. Her name is Emma."

"EMMA". He squealed in dark delight before disappearing.

By the time he had caught up with her she had already run into their bed-chamber. He was devastated she could tell. That is why when he entered she was packing her things.

"Snow what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." She couldn't look at him.

Leaving. No, she could not leave she was his world now. His everything. His world was crumbling around him.

"What are you saying?"

"Us. It can't happen."

"What do you mean? Of course it can, we've planned for everything. We are getting married in a month." He pulled her flush against him far away from the items strewn on the bed.

"And when it's destroyed? When she ruins our wedding swears revenge and kills you? There is nothing to harm if I'm out of the way. You can rule alone as my father's desired successor and The Queen? She can happily chase me until her dying day as long as you are safe." She had pulled away and resumed her task.

"Then I'll find you every day until I have none"

"Charming you are NOT making this easy."

"What are you doing? Get out of the doorway." It was not a request it was an angry command.

"Move."

"Make me."

"MOVE"

"MAKE ME!"

"Charming…" She said it warningly her voice breaking.

"You want to leave, throw away our future our dreams? Fight for it."

"A duel.'

"A duel".

"Hallway now just the two of us."

"Done Charming."

A few minutes later they had sent away the guards and acquired their swords.

"Terms?"

"No blood. I'd never harm you my love." "Whoever wins gets what they desire"

"Say it."

"If I win you stay. If you win you can leave and I won't follow you."

"En Guarde"

The circled around each other for a while, neither willing to give and inch before the blades even touched.

She moved first making contact with his sword skilfully and diagonally almost cutting his finite throat. He blocked ready for her teasing aggression. However before she knew it he had her beat. Up against a wall with her sword and his easily dis-guarded.

"The princess concedes?"

"_She does"._ Her voice was thick and heated.

"Tell me. What's your real price?" Snow stated seductively.

"I have two. First I want you in my arms every night until our wedding and after."

Linking her arms around his neck she kissed him softly before asking.

"And the second my dearest David?"

"Tell me about her. About our child. Our Emma". He stroked her face tenderly. He was bemused as she guided his hand to her stomach.

"She has your blue eyes and kind heart."

"She's fearless like her mother."

"She has your smile."

"She'll have your adorable chin".

Snow smiled knowing she could win this duel. They had been together properly only once she saw him as her husband in every sense and there was no risk of scandal or outcry of disapproval. The wedding was merely a formality.

A mischievous grin reached her lips. "She's due in the winter."

"Snow. Are you? Are we having our baby?"

"We're having our baby Charming. We're beating Regina and we are going to meet our Emma."

**Did you see that coming? Who says Snow can't fight Regina with a baby on board? And we still have that wedding to see. Thank you for all the reviews. **

**P.S. Most of that fight particularly Snow's actions was a mixture of adrenaline, fear and hormones. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina was elated when she received the letter from Snow arranging a final meeting.

_Step-Mother,_

_I grow tired of our battles, tired of our bloodshed tired of it all. I have abandoned Charming and my dreams are in ruins. You said on the battlefield that you would kill every man, woman and child for every day you did not possess my heart? Well, now I offer it up to you freely and without reservation._

_Meet me in the forest at nightfall and you can have your Happy Ending._

_Snow _

She marvelled at the stress present in Snow's hurried scrawl, she cherished the wet tear stains on the parchment. She read it over and over again until the time came to meet not even contemplating a hidden agenda. The Queen should have thought again. But, when everything that she had ever wanted was finally falling into place why would she ever question Snow's intentions? She was an insect and she was going to be crushed until there was no air left in her insolent little body. Regina had dreamed of seeing the light fade from her eyes, feeling her go cold and limp a final tear falling from her still form for her Charming who she would take great pleasure in making her next kill.

Snow was strong as she walked to meet her enemy. She walked tall her dagger on full display upon her body. She had gone through every step with him the night before but, she still had to fight like hell to convince Charming that she needed to go alone.

"You think I'm letting you face her alone?"

"No".

"That's right... Wait. No?"

"Darling, I am having your baby I need you there with us to get me though this." She crashed her lips against his.

"You'll be a safe distance away but, you will see us and we will feel you. Besides you know Emma flutters whenever her daddy is near. I need this I need both of you with me." They had fought for several hours before his beautiful "Wife" formal Fiancée had come up with this compromise.

"You come to me as soon as this is over. Do you hear me Snow? I won't be separated from you a moment longer."

Her parting "Always" was sealed with a bittersweet kiss.

"Hello Regina".

The Queen wasted no time as Snow hoped binding her in vines and stealing her blade.

"I'm going to enjoy your screams of pain. GOODBYE SNOW WHITE!"

She felt the blade pierce her body thankful that she felt no pain that there was no blood that her baby was safe. Regina was amazed as she was engulfed by the Blue Fairy's binding magic but, still enraged the powerless Regina tried to strike again only to be destroyed by a great force that shuttered out through Snow's body.

It was a few moments later and after great reassurance from Blue that the shaken princess finally allowed herself to accept that Regina was dead and she was never coming back.

"Charming."

"SNOW!"

"She's gone. She is truly gone!"

"We're free of her my love. You did it. You saved us".

She kissed his palm and happily corrected him.

"I didn't she saved me. Emma saved me".

He pulled her close.

"Ow."

"Did she just?"

"Yes".

"Charming! SHE KICKED OUR LITTLE SAVIOUR KICKED!"

Snow had barely got the words out before she was lifted gently up in the air and kissed until she was breathless. By the time he set her down they were both bemused to find themselves in their chambers her in a beautiful cream dress Blue having transported them there and given Snow the finest dress she had ever seen.

"Call it an early wedding present."

"Oh and by the way "Your Highnesses' I've been convening with the other fairies and we all agree that we would like nothing more than to see you marry."

"Neither would we". The two lovers said in unison their eyes barely tearing away from one another.

"Well that is fortuitous, how does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect. Absolutely, perfect." Charming exclaimed joyously as Blue bowed and disappeared

By the time he took his first contented sigh he was bemused to find Snow was making her way to the opposite chamber that is until he caught her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"The next chamber. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"And our deal?"

"I'll make it up to you." She blew him a kiss as she reluctantly let go of him.

The next day they exchanged vows in front of the entire kingdom.

"And do you Snow White promise to love this man for all eternity?"

"I do". Snow lovingly promised.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Their union was sealed with a triumphant kiss, as they turned to greet their jubilant people David whispered lovingly in his new wife's ears.

"So what now?"

"Now. Now we live our Happily Ever After".

**Hope you enjoyed there will be more coming. Thank you for the reviews. (For those of you who were wondering the baby reveal was written before I logged on to Twitter and found out about Ginny and Josh's own "baby reveal."**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on baby, kick for mommy. That's my girl".

Charming awoke to the joyful sound of his wife triumphantly negotiating with their daughter who was still in the womb three days overdue. She was sat up-right proudly rubbing her belly. If he had not wanted to meet his daughter just as badly as Snow he would have happily stayed frozen in this one moment. Just watching this beautiful woman and the child they already adored obediently dance inside her.

He sighed to himself, immediately regretting the decision as he hoped to stare lovingly without being noticed. Too late his beautiful wife turned.

Before he knew it her lips were on his in the softest of morning kisses before teasingly pulling away.

"Good morning Snow."

"Morning, Charming"

And his lips where on hers in return but, she did not retract increasing the intensity and skilfully moving her hands across his chest.

"Snow." He murmured warningly.

"Charming."

"Darling, we had a deal. We agreed that we were going to be careful the closer you came to your time."

"We did. But, we did also say once I past a certain point we would be up for anything that could bring her to us faster."

"I'm not hurting you or Emma Snow."

"Oh David, Sweetheart we've tried everything hot dishes long walks, singing to her. Grumpy even tried to scare her out of me. Which didn't work because let's face it Grumpy is the kindest soul underneath." "Doc even said that as long as we were gentle there would be no issues."

"Snow I am still not sure about this"

"Charming I miss you."

"Please."

He stroked her face before starting to worship her body adoringly. She responded in kind. Kissing his neck and back before suddenly stopping.

"Ooh."

"Snow?"

"The baby she's coming".

It took a minute to register what Snow had just said.

"Alright. Let's lie you down. Are you sore? I don't want to make it worse".

"David. David, Look at me. I'm not in pain yet it was only the first contraction and when I am I will welcome it because our baby is coming."

He gently laid her down before kissing her softly and calling for Johanna to fetch Doc

Hours later.

"Just one more push Snow." Doc dutifully exclaimed.

"No, No I can't do this".

He rubbed Snow's back lovingly and whispered in her ear. "Yes you can. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. I love you so much. You CAN do this. I'm with you."

"I love you." She sobbed determined.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"SHE'S HERE!" "OH SNOW!" "SHE''s BEAUTIFUL".

"Oh. Charming. We're together." Snow exclaimed happily joyful tears spilling from her eyes when the new family were left in peace together.

"I love you both so much".

"Ha. My beautiful Emma. Mummy was right after all."

Emma gurgled and squirmed as she was placed onto her mother's breast. A contented family at last.

**Hope you enjoyed. Yes Regina is dead. Love all your reviews. Update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first few weeks of a child's life should be blissful, contented and organised that's what all the maids had told her. Liars, Snow thought as she heard her daughter's anguished cries. Oh she loved Emma truly, they loved her. The little smile she would give whenever she saw them, the way she would confidently wrap her little finger around her own, the way they could both get Daddy to do exactly as they wanted. She sighed, feeling for her husband through sleep-filled eyes. However, her hands only met the empty side of the bed.

However, there was no need to worry for as Snow opened her eyes more and pulled herself up out of their bed she saw her beautiful husband rocking Emma while pacing gently by the sunlit balcony.

"See Em this is Mommy and Daddy and Emma's Kingdom." As Snow stood in the middle of the room her hand fell on her heart as she silently listened to him tell their now considerably quieter daughter what he could see.

"These are the mountains. They are glorious. Perhaps, you and I could climb one together one day? Hmm? What do you think?" Emma gave an excited shriek as Charming carefully and ever so slightly propped her up in a slight sitting position being conscious enough not to lose his firm grip on the wriggling infant. "It'll be just us. We won't tell Mommy because she'll only worry." He gently whispered before continuing.

"Ah and there is the most special place of all. The forest where began my journey and met the fierce and bewitching Princess whom I was destined to marry. Truthfully, we got off to a somewhat rocky start but, after a while we found our way. And the best part is we got married and had the most perfect baby in all the realms, in the entire universe. You my precious baby."

Well Snow melted right then and there. The sight of the two most important people in her world bonding. The Little Princess yawning sweetly and stretching her little arms out of the blanket which her dutiful father had wrapped her in and that also had her name sewn delicately across it in bright lavender letters. _Emma. _ She gently crept up behind him lacing her fingers around his waist and kissing his bare shoulders.

"Good morning Charming Good morning Emma".

Charming turned happily careful not to wake the sleeping babe.

"_Good morning Snow_". He said hungry for her kiss.

She obliged placing a light and long kiss on his famished lips before gently taking their daughter from his arms and placing her in her crib. As she had already fed her an hour before she knew that their child would not need feeding for a while which meant one thing, Johanna could be called to watch her meaning "Mommy and Daddy Time".

"Snow. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking it's a good thing I asked Johanna if she'd watch Emma for a few hours".

Meet me in ten in the spare bed chamber.

Ten minutes later David dutifully knocked on the door of the chamber.

"Come In". It was a seductive request.

"Oh My God!" Charming exclaimed when he had fully seen the vision before him. She was standing there in the most stunning lilac and lace nightdress he had ever seen. Every bit of the material hugged and enhanced the curves of her body minimising the remaining trace of baby weight she had.

"You like?" She was teasing in her footsteps and words dancing gentle fingers across his the V of his open shirt.

"Oh I LOVE!" He groaned as he pulled her flush against him and scooped her gently up onto the bed for the greatest hour of "Mommy and Daddy Time" and the first time that they had had completely alone and undisturbed since their daughters birth.

She kissed his chin and he her lips and neck before they tiredly collapsed against each other.

"Well that was… Wow!" Oh darling I had missed you so".

"Glad to hear it." Snow sang and hugged him tightly. He did however; notice a slight sense of worry in her tone. Call it instinct or spousal intuition but, he knew he knew that despite their time his wife needed to check on their baby.

He loved her for it because despite getting completely and utterly lost in his wife's voluptuous and stunning form he always had "How's Emma? What's she up to?" running through his head like a happy little anxiety that must be held by all parents until their child is old and grey. You never stop wondering and worrying about your children especially, when you have been through as much as they have. To have Snow and Emma at all was a miracle.

"What are you doing?" Snow enquired puzzled as he started to put his white dress shirt back on.

"We're checking on Emma".

She stopped him just before he attempted to get out of bed.

"Snow we need to see her."

"Oh I know and we will just one last kiss before we do."

She was not meaning a gentle, polite kiss that they could have shared in front of their baby let alone Johanna not without making her blush for a week.

So they eventually arrived at the nursery fifteen minutes later than they had originally planned because there was the last kiss followed by another and another but, now finally as Snow swept up their considerably heavier child they had kisses for her and as it turned out they were endless too.

It was only as Emma started to get hot and sticky and would not stop crying that they started to panic.

"Oh my goodness Charming she's burning up!"

"Hush Angel Mommy and Daddy are here. Daddy's going to get Uncle Doc and he's going to tell us how we can make it all better."

"Oh my sweet baby." Snow sobbed as Emma howled in her arms

"I should have never suggested we leave her David. This is my fault. If she…?! Snow started words broken through anguished tears.

"Look at me. Look at me Darling. This is not your fault it's not anyone's fault. Babes get sick all the time. You yourself ensure Blue and the Fairies heal as many families as they can on a daily basis giving them food and water and enough medicine to last them for years". "They get better. They all get better because of you."

"IT's _OUR_ BABY". She was nearly inconsolable.

"I know. Darling I know". He pressed a pained kiss to his wife's forehead then placed another on the tiny crest of his precious little girl before going to retrieve Doc.

It was the longest few minutes of Snow's life.

Even as Doc bathed Emma's forehead and gave her the smallest amounts of herbal medicine it seemed as though the nightmare would never end.

It was only when the cheerful doctor gently felt her for-head as he had done every few minutes since arriving that he said the words Snow and Charming had been longing to hear.

"The fever has broken my dear friends. If you just continue to give her a few spoons of this when she wakes for her feed and bathe her for-head if she needs it she will be fine. The worst is over."

"Thank you so much Doc!"

"If you should ever need me I'll be in the infirmary." "Good night Princess Emma bravest of them all." He whispered happily rubbing a gentle finger across the child's chubby and bright if not incredibly worn out face as she lay peacefully in her crib blissfully unaware of all the commotion her illness had caused.

"Thank you Doc" Snow replied again before giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek as he left the family alone.

"Emma Ruth Charming don't you ever scare us like that again." Charming cooed as his wife gave a gentle snort knowing full well she would as she grew and probably revel in it just as she revelled in making David worry. (Within reason of course,)

"We love you Angel. You can scare us as much as you want because we'll always be here to protect you."

"Daddy will slay Dragons and Mommy will fight the Ogres…"

Charming smiled at Snow. "And if you or Mommy ever gets lost". He started as Snow playfully rolled her eyes knowing he'd said this throughout their engagement and throughout every day that their child had grown inside of her up to now. His devotion to his family to her to their future children would never stop until the day they both grew old and passed she knew he would always find them because find meant love. He will always love them as she would

"Oh we don't know Em. What will Daddy Charming do?"

Emma gurgled knowing the answer.

"That's right baby girl."

Snow turned as Emma finally fell asleep finding herself being happily enveloped into her husband's loving arms as if shielding her from a long passed threat.

She sighed happily into the crook of his neck before looking up into his brilliant blue eyes that were glistening with love for his new family. She kissed him tenderly before murmuring so they could both hear.

"He'll find us. He'll always find us."

**Well that was the longest chapter in a while. Hope you enjoyed some much needed normal family drama. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'll go on for as long as this story needs telling which could be two, three maybe four chapters. Though, really Charming family moments are endless aren't they? XXXXXXXX EmWorm**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It amazed him how much had changed in the last eighteen months. He had gone from being a lowly shepherd forced into a betrothal to save his mother to being madly in love, down on one knee and ending up with the most beautiful wife and daughter a man could ask for.

"Charming?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet sound of his wife. They were in his mother's cottage staying for a few days as Christmas approached. Perfect, just him and Snow curled up in a bed by the fireside their sleeping princess snoring lightly while nestled between them. He turned to her softly, watching as she stroked Emma's hair careful not to wake the now very clingy and sleep-reliant one year old.

"Snow." Her name still felt feather light even after all this time.

Looking deep into her eyes he allowed his fingers to trace her chin instinctively pleasuring her with the smallest of intimate gestures.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything," "This life, this love. Emma."

He virtually swoops himself over to her cautious to mind their toddler and crashes his lips against hers. She always says that he knows exactly the right "charming" things to say but, he never tires of showing her that she does exactly the same. It's a turn-on, a spark an unwritten tradition they never break. Saying "I love you" without words.

"Thank you." He hums into her lips. Deepening the kiss. His "You are my world." is not lost on her. "You both are my world."

She kisses him hard before pulling away.

"You've fought so hard for us. For this."

"I'd do it all over again for my girls."

She circles his chest with the tips of her fingers and kisses it rapidly causing a light chuckle to escape from him.

"Don't wake the baby." Snow whispers as she sees Emma stirring slightly.

"Then stop kissing me there."

"Ok here then."

Damn it! She'd moved to a more intimate place and he couldn't do a thing because of the sleeping babe.

"You little." He turns her over so they are both on the right side of the bed Emma safely unaware on the left.

"Well how else are we supposed to make another baby?"

"You want another baby?" He's joyfully dumbstruck.

"Don't you?"

"Nothing would make me happier Snow. You're an amazing mother. You're an amazing wife."

"So are you. You are an amazing Papa."

"So when we get home…."

"When we get home. Let's make our world a little bigger."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's easy enough to say "Let's have another baby" four simple words meant to stimulate a definitive action. Make love to your spouse and boom nine months later squealing, chubby bundle of joy. It's easy to say. Actually doing it however, is an entirely different matter. Doing it was never the true issue though, finding the time to be together when you run a kingdom and have a rambunctious toddler that insists on having adventures in every room of the castle was the issue.

Thank goodness then for Aunty Red who offers to take said child for a few hours twice a week overnight. Thank goodness for Aunts.

"Are you sure Granny won't mind the extra company at your cottage?" Snow asks warily as she sways Emma gently and kisses her for-head as the cloaked child sucks her thumb contently.

"Snow." Red gives her a look. Granny loved the little princess as if she were her own Granddaughter she was family to Granny as the old woman was to them.

"I know I know. I just hate not having her with us."

David brought a little bag with a few of her things in it. "Look Princess your dodo (meaning blanket) and this!"

"Teddy!" Emma giggled and grabbed the toy excitedly while David gave Red the tiny bag.

"Teddy." David smiled.

"Snow I'm sorry we really should be going if we to make it to the village for dinnertime."

"It's fine Red."

"Ooh Mommy and Daddy are going to miss you so much. MA!" She gave her daughter a huge kiss and David did the same.

"Love oo".

"Love you". They shouted when they finally released her and waved them both goodbye. Two nights without her and after two seconds it already ached.

"Two nights". Charming sighed heavy-heartedly against her shoulder.

"Two nights". She mimicked

"Two full days and two nights." Snow stated a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Umm hmm". He hummed. He tried to catch her waist but, she was too fast.

"Hey!"

He shouted after her as she ran through the castle. Luckily the kitchen staff just laughed as they watched him try to trap his slender Snow against the kitchen table and scoop her up only to be met by a chuckle and a handful of flour in the face instead of a kiss before ducking down underneath his wide legs and running further and further down the halls until she reached her intended destination.

"Snow."

She was shocked but, not surprised to see him already behind their bedroom door as she started to undress.

"Oh! Hello Charming. Oh darling whatever happened to your face?" She asked innocently barely getting the words out through laughter.

He shut the door and stood in front of her so she had nowhere to go but back against the door.

"What always happens."

"You."

"Ah."

"Ah."

"Sorry."

"You are?"

"Very!"

"Good." He kissed her bare shoulder while having one hand locked against his wife's while the other skilfully pulled down the other shoulder sleeve. He deliberately took the long and slow option trailing kisses down more parts of her newly exposed body until he finally allowed her to slowly step out of the material that used to wrap around her curves.

She was silent that was until he finally released her hand. When she finally had his gaze completely locked on her own she stroked his face tenderly and pounced.

"Happy Anniversary" Snow whispered a few weeks later as she joined her husband and daughter in the middle of a bedtime cuddle.

"It's early we married in winter didn't we?"

"Why yes". She kissed Emma's head before David set their baby in her crib the one at a year and six months she was starting to get too big for.

"Not our wedding anniversary."

He turned to her after kissing Emma goodnight.

"The day we met."

"The day I snuck into your room."

"The day I fell in love with a Princess".

"The day I fell for a man named David".

"When we kissed till we were breathless".

"Yes we did that." Snow continued pressing a finger teasingly on his chest. "Want another reason to do that again?"

"With you I never need a reason." She smiled as their lips joined.

"I'll tell you anyway." She exclaimed when they gasped for air.

"I spoke to Doc this morning and Geopetto this afternoon."

"Snow what's wrong are you ill and why would you need to see our carpenter?"

"Well firstly, Emma will need her very own bed soon and I needed something else made as well."

"What?"

She beamed. "Another crib."

"Wait you're?"

"Uh huh."

"Two cribs we'd have two cribs but, you only need two cribs for…"

"Twins."

He didn't need to be told twice.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Snow?"

"Snow. Emma."

David calls for his wife. After returning from the kingdom of Lonus for trade negotiations, he is hungry, tired and missing his wife and soon to be three children.

He wanted them in his arms more than he wanted a hot meal. It's so easy for a man to become famished when he is away from those he loves.

He can hear giggling coming from a little princess and big kisses being given by her mother.

"Did you hear that just a moment ago Em?"

A tiny "Yee" can be heard.

"You know what that means."

He virtually sprints to the nursery until he's standing expectantly in the doorway just watching his wife holding his daughter in corner a book between them both.

"And the handsome Prince returned home and kissed and kissed his beautiful Princesses Kissing Ever After." He exclaimed as his wife gave a "Ha." shut the book and scooped Emma up.

"That's new."

"Daddy."

"I missed you Princess." "Look at you you've grown while I have been away. MA!"

"Have you been good?"

Emma him one of those new "Really Daddy?" looks before grinning exactly like her mother would.

"Next question Daddy."

Letting a chuckle escape his lips, David turned his attention to Snow.

"And was Mommy good?"

Silence, which was only interrupted by Emma fussing.

"Ooh. Em let's put you down." She said before letting her run to Johanna in the hall.

"Hello Princess Emma, let's have a play in the gardens."

Both parents look over and give a wave but, true to form their angel is already half way there with Johanna swiftly following.

"Now where were we?" David hums wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you think?"

That's all he needs. All he needs to lift her up slightly and crash his lips against hers.

"Missed you." Can be heard from Snow.

"Missed you more."

After a few minutes he sets her down and gives their lips a much needed rest. They both gasp like two stranded nomads stranded in an endless dessert.

"How are you feeling? How are our daughters?" Prince Charming had found himself contently asking. It was his lot in life to be surrounded by beautiful women and what a lovely lot that was.

"Sophie is quiet but, kicks when I want to read to Em."

"And Eva?"

"As active as her big sister."

"Good!"

He took a minute just to stare at her. At seven months she had a substantial bump that centred her usually slender form. Pregnancy becomes her. She has this glow that he supposes all mothers have however, it is more than that. Snow White exudes warmth and radiance. She exudes love from every pore of her being.

"What?"

"You're exquisite."

"Stop it!"

"You are!" "I'm almost tempted to get you pregnant for years just to keep you like this a little longer." He jokes yet, he's half serious.

The soft punch against his chest comes violently fast.

"How would you like to spend tonight on the floor?"

"_Are you coming with me?"_

The look.

"I am kidding Snow I am more than happy with three. Besides there are ways we can prevent it potions and temporary spells."

The whites of her eyes lock on his and then she says with deadly seriousness.

"_I always saw myself with four. Three girls and a son."_

"_It turns out, Emma does too."_

"_WHAT."_

She breaks from him and moves to the cribs and bed which will soon be moved into Emma's very own, big girl room.

"We were playing. She was babbling "Va" "Ophie" because I have been teaching her their names?" She stops to turn and cannot help but, beam.

"And then… Our baby came out with another name. "Ack." "She saw herself playing with them Charming. Emma, Eva, Sophie and…"

"Jack." David finds himself saying a little aghast.

"Four."

"_Four." _

"Get in these arms right now Princess."

"As you wish."

"Four children."

"Four…"

Two months to the day, they came. First Sophie. (It's always the quiet ones) then not to be outdone Eva. They were carbon copies of their mother right down to the eyes. It actually scared Snow how much they looked like her compared to the gentle mix of both their features in their blonde blue-eyed two year old.

"OH MY GODS."

"I know." Charming chuckled "it's like I'm carrying two of you in my hands".

"Maybe they'll lighten up." Snow tried to be optimistic as Sophie was placed on her breast then Eva.

"With hair as black as night at less than an hour old?"

"Funny. You are so funny."

"Mommy."

Princess Emma all ringlets and curls offsetting a rose red dress ran in elated.

"Oh Em. Hello."

Charming helped her up onto a small space on the bed.

"Em. Meet your sisters."

"Ophie. E va!"

"Girls meet the best big sister in all the realms: Emma- Ruth."

"Ello. Ello."

By the time both Emma and the twins were asleep it was well after midnight. Charming had taken charge of the night-care passing the twins to Snow only when they were absolutely in need of nourishment to allow her to rest.

When he carefully got himself into bed conscious not to wake either his children or his beloved he collapsed into a sigh. Three children in two years. How tiring was that to think about? As he closed his eyes and thought of sleep and how he missed it two things flowed through him how he wouldn't change a thing and how in a few years he couldn't wait for him and his girls to meet him. Jack.


End file.
